Estranged Friends
by SP-in-Sirius-Denial
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts Remus and Sirius go their seperate ways and don't see each other for a long time. Why do they lose contact and what brings them back together again? Read to find out!


Hey All!!! This is a one shot I did just after I finished my last story. It's short and sweet and doesn't have a real plot, but I really liked writing it for some reason...I hope you enjoy! Please Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Estranged Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius yawned loudly as he sat up in bed, woken suddenly by the ringing telephone. After graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius wanted to try to live like a muggle. His small apartment was filled with muggle appliances, most of which he didn't know how to use. The telephone, however, was one he thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
He hopped out of bed and hurried to the ringing machine. Picking up the receiver, he spoke loudly, "Hello?"  
  
"Sirius?" came a quiet voice from the other end.  
  
"Moony? Is that you mate?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"It's late Rem...what's going on? Are you alright?"  
  
There was no response except some haggard breathing.  
  
"Remus...you there?"  
  
"I'm sorry I called...never mind," came Remus's shaky voice, followed by a click and then complete silence.  
  
Sirius stared absentmindedly at the phone. He then went back to his room and flopped down on his bed.  
  
Remus. He hadn't seen or heard from him in nearly half a year. Though he thought about his old friend frequently, he never seemed to find the time to get in touch with him. It would have been so simple if he had a fireplace in the apartment, but that just wasn't the case.  
  
His friend had sounded so distraught on the telephone, but he hadn't given a reason for the call. Sirius made a split second decision and climbed back off his bed. He rapidly threw on some clothes that had been lying around on the floor, grabbed his wallet and left.  
  
He hurriedly walked to the curb of his London street and flagged down a cab and rode to The Leaky Cauldron. He then flooed to Remus's parents house, where Remus had decided to stay after graduation.  
  
Utter shock was the only word for what he felt upon arrival. The house was in complete disarray. Dirty dishes were spread throughout the living room, pillows were on the floor, and it smelled rather musty.  
  
"Who's there?!" he heard Remus's frantic cry and then looked up to see his friend cautiously walk in with a beaters club held high. Upon seeing Sirius he dropped the club, released a quiet sob and ran up to his friend. He threw his arms around Sirius and began sobbing into his friends shoulder in a most distressed manner. Sirius was momentarily frozen in shock, but finally managed to wrap his arms securely around his friend.  
  
He rubbed his back soothingly and whispered, "Hey, it's okay...what's going on Moony? Talk to me."  
  
"I'm so lonely," he whispered. "I'm so alone. I-I-I don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
"You're not alone Remus...I'm here now. I'm so sorry I haven't made time for you..."  
  
"It's not your fault! It's my own fault! I pushed you guys away. I rejected all your invitations to visit...and then they just stopped coming," he sobbed.  
  
Sirius held him as he cried whispering comforting words. As the tears began to slow Sirius pulled back and wiped Remus's cheeks dry with the back of his hand. "Why is your house such a mess Rem? Where are your parents?"  
  
Remus stepped a few steps back and wrapped his arms around himself, fresh tears ready to spill over. "They died," he whispered.  
  
Stunned, Sirius took a few steps back as well, "What...when?! How?"  
  
"About six months ago..." he choked out, the hysterical tears reappearing. "It was Voldemort..."  
  
"Six months?! Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you Moony! You should have told someone!"  
  
"I didn't want you guys to feel any obligation to me...you were so good to me in school, I-I thought you'd helped me enough already...I didn't want to burden you anymore."  
  
Sirius stepped closer and put a hand on each of the sobbing man's shoulders. "You know you never were a burden, and you never will be. You are one of my best friends Remus...I don't bestow that title on just anyone. You should have told me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Remus whispered looking down at the floor.  
  
"No...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you thought you couldn't come to me with this. But I'm going to help you now, okay?"  
  
Remus nodded and tried to control his tears. "I missed you so much, Sirius."  
  
"I missed you too Rem," Sirius said fondly and squeezed the back of his friends neck. He grabbed a tissue from a box on the floor and gave it to Remus, who blew it like a fog horn. Sirius laughed lightly.  
  
Pulling out his wand he said, "Come on mate, let's clean this place up. Your parents would not be impressed with the state of this house."  
  
Remus swallowed hard and nodded. In near silence the two picked up the living room, using mostly magic. They then did every other room in the house until it looked immaculate.  
  
When they finished Remus looked around and smiled faintly. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"My pleasure. Now come on, we're going to my place." He turned and headed to the fireplace but stopped and turned when he realized he wasn't being followed.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"No thanks, Sirius...I think I'll stay here."  
  
"When was the last time you've left this house, mate?"  
  
Remus looked away and was about to speak when Sirius interrupted, "And the full moon doesn't count."  
  
Remus sighed and didn't attempt to say anything further. "You need to get out of here. This isn't healthy. Now let's go!" he ordered.  
  
"Sirius, I-"  
  
"Don't make me drag you."  
  
"Fine," Remus muttered and trudged towards the fireplace.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron," Sirius said and made Remus go through first. Once Remus had disappeared Sirius looked around the house sadly. He simply couldn't believe that his best friend had lived all alone like that for nearly half a year. Flicking a last bit of dust off the mantel, Sirius threw floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.  
  
Remus was leaning against the wall in the Leaky Cauldron when he arrived, trying his best not to make any eye contact with the people in the bar, some of whom were familiar. In all honesty he looked absolutely terrified. Sirius put his arm around his friend and steered him outside to the busy streets of London. He hailed another cab and they rode to Sirius's apartment in silence, Remus fighting back his tears the entire time.  
  
When they arrived inside the cozy apartment, Sirius forced Remus down on the couch and then went into his bedroom. He returned a few minutes later carrying a pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Go take a shower, and put these on," he commanded.  
  
Remus looked down at his stained and dirty clothes, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.  
  
Sirius smiled kindly and said, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Remus, I understand. Just go wash up." Remus nodded and walked over to the bathroom. Once Sirius heard the water running he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled a note to James.  
  
Prongs,  
  
I got a call from Remus late last night and he was really upset. His parents were killed around the time we stopped getting together with him. He thought we wouldn't want to help him. He's a mess, Prongs. I have him here with me for now, but I know he's going to want to go home. I just thought I'd let you know what was up with him, and was hoping you'd help me keep an eye on him until he's back on his feet. You know, just drop by his place whenever you can. And I'm almost positive that he didn't RSVP yet for your wedding but he's going. I'm going to take him shopping for something to wear tomorrow. Hope all is well with you and Lily.  
  
Sirius  
  
He tucked the letter into an envelope and set it off with his old owl. Nearly five minutes later he heard the water shut off. He went to his bedroom and threw the covers back over his bed so it looked somewhat decent. He also scooped his dirty clothes up and put them under his bed.  
  
Walking back out he saw Remus had settled himself onto the couch, curled up in a little ball.  
  
"Hey how was the shower?"  
  
"Good, thanks," Remus replied quietly.  
  
"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?"  
  
Remus shrugged and looked away.  
  
Sirius went over and sat beside him. "It's just me, Remus...you can talk you know."  
  
Remus nodded and then thought for a second, "Can I have a glass of water."  
  
"Sure thing," Sirius replied and got up to retrieve some. Remus followed close behind and waited patiently for it. When Sirius passed him the glass he immediately began chugging it down.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his friends actions. Remus blushed as he handed back the empty glass.  
  
"More?"  
  
Remus shook his head, "No thanks." He yawned.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright. You're going to take my bed tonight, mate. I'll bunk up on the couch."  
  
"No, Sirius, that's alright...I can sleep on the couch."  
  
Sirius didn't say a word but grabbed Remus's wrist and began pulling his friend out of the room.  
  
Remus couldn't help but laugh. At the sound of the laughter Sirius turned around grinning.  
  
He let go of Remus's wrist when they reached the bed. Sirius pulled back the blankets and motioned for his friend to get in. Remus obeyed, sighing quietly and Sirius threw the blankets over him.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed Sirius said, "Tomorrow we're going shopping."  
  
"I can't afford to go shopping Sirius...I don't have a job."  
  
"That's another thing we're going to do..."  
  
Remus looked at him confused. "What?"  
  
"You're going to go with me to the café I work at and they're going to hire you too."  
  
"Sirius I can't..."  
  
"Oh but you can and you will."  
  
Remus smiled and said, "Are you sure? I mean it's a muggle café isn't it?"  
  
"It is...and you have always known more about muggles than me so you'll be fine. If I can do it you can do it. And they're really good about taking time off so you don't have to worry about the full moon."  
  
"Okay fine, we'll do that...but I can't go shopping Sirius...I don't have money right now."  
  
"I'm treating. We need to get you something to wear to the wedding!"  
  
"What wedding."  
  
"James and Lily...ring a bell?"  
  
Remus looked up with a look of utter confusion on his face. "They're getting married?!"  
  
"Are you kidding me Rem? Yeah they're getting married and I KNOW that James sent you an invitation. Did you not get it?"  
  
Shaking his head he mumbled, "No I didn't get it."  
  
"I wonder why."  
  
Remus looked down, his cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I stopped opening the mail...It was almost always for people who didn't know...about mum and dad. So I just stopped opening any..."  
  
"Oh Remus," Sirius sighed.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"This weekend."  
  
Remus didn't say anything, he simply nodded.  
  
"I feel really bad," he whispered and Sirius saw the tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Remus. Everything's going to be fine...just go to sleep, okay?"  
  
Biting his lip, Remus nodded.  
  
"Come wake me up if you need anything okay, mate?"  
  
Remus nodded again.  
  
Sirius smiled at him and left the room; leaving the door open a crack.  
  
He got comfortable on the couch and pulled a blanket over him and was quickly back asleep.  
  
He woke up the next morning to the sound of snoring. Opening his eyes he saw Remus sleeping on the floor, his back leaning against the couch. Confused, Sirius leaned over and tapped his friends shoulder.  
  
Remus slowly left his peaceful sleep and looked up at Sirius. "What are you doing in here Remus?"  
  
"Oh...um....sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I'm just wondering why."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Were you sleep walking or something?"  
  
Remus shook his head and Sirius looked at him concerned.  
  
Sighing, Remus mumbled, "I just didn't want to be alone."  
  
Sirius smiled sadly and motioned for him to join him on the couch, scooting over to make room. Remus got stiffly to his feet and sat beside him. He was immediately pulled closer by Sirius's arm. In school Sirius had always been very affectionate, but after six months with little to no human contact, Remus wasn't exactly comfortable with it. However, he said nothing and eventually eased into the comfort that was Sirius.  
  
"You're not alone anymore, Remus. I'll never let you be that alone again, do you understand me?"  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
"You could have woken me up you know," Sirius added.  
  
"I know...but I didn't need to," he ducked his head slightly and muttered, "I just wanted to be near you."  
  
Sirius smiled and pulled Remus even closer.  
  
"God, I missed you so much, Remus!" he whispered after several minutes. "I don't know how I let six months go by without seeing you."  
  
"It was my own fault...don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm going to worry about it. You're one of my best friends and I may as well have forgotten about you! Never again am I going to let that happen, Remus. Even if you try to push me away, I will not allow it!"  
  
Remus didn't say anything, but smiled to himself.  
  
"I missed you so, so much," Sirius mumbled again.  
  
"I missed you more," Remus whispered back and leaned back against Sirius, closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
